<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess Evelyn Winchester by AGJ1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099117">Princess Evelyn Winchester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990'>AGJ1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evelyn Winchester [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Evelyn Winchester wants someone to play with her. Now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evelyn Winchester [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/738081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess Evelyn Winchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: I'm still working on my story Nana's Not Coming Home Anymore. But this story's been stuck in my head for a few days now, and it's been a while since I've done some cute baby Evy. Basically, after reading a children's book to her the night before, Evy has a dream where she's a princess. The story's not long at all, less than 400 words total, but like I said, it wouldn't go away. Enjoy!<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope everyone's staying happy and healthy!</strong>
</p><p>"<em>But, princess, I'm afraid everyone has to work today."</em></p><p>"<em>No! Someone needs to play with me NOW!"</em></p><p>
  <em>That conversation had been hours earlier, and princess Evelyn had been mad about it ever since. She just wanted to play. Why was it so hard? She knew that her father, King John, was right. Everyone had a job to do, and they needed to do it for the kingdom to work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the days were long without anyone to be with her. She had the royal cat, Squish, to keep her company, but it wasn't the same. Prince Sam would usually play with her when she asked, but he was off helping prince Dean with something today. Chef Baby was working today too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What was a poor, lonely, princess to do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Princess Evelyn got an idea. She went to her father and got his approval, then gathered everyone together. A law was passed in the land of Winchester that everyone in the royal castle had to play with the princess for one hour every single day.</em>
</p><p>When Evy woke up, she was squeezing Squish, and she had a smile on her face. She remembered the dream she'd just had, and it was a good one. She wondered if there was a way to make it really happen in real life.</p><p>Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened. Sammy walked in and he had a big smile on his face.</p><p>"Good morning, Cricket."</p><p>Evy pointed across the playpen to the book that Sammy had read to her the night before. She wondered if that was where her dream had come from. The book was called <em>The Princess and the Cricket.</em></p><p>"Oh. My apologies. Good morning, Princess. Did you sleep well?"</p><p>Evy loved Sammy. He talked to her all the time, even though she couldn't really talk back to him yet. Evy laughed and lifted her arms, ready to come out of her playpen and face the day.</p><p>"Let's go fix you a bottle, huh? Sound good? Then we can play. Whatever you want."</p><p>"Sammy pay baby." Evy said, putting all her energy into what she had to say, hoping that her big brother would understand.</p><p>Sammy laughed and kissed her cheek as he walked over to grab a diaper. "That's right. Sammy pay baby, Princess."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>